


bad moves and better consequences

by lvckypeople, paradoxicalconverse



Series: Wayhaught Fic Collabs [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Because Nicole is also a soft baby, Blowjobs, Bratty Waverly, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P Nicole Haught, Nicole comes on her face, Nicole has a cock, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, This is, and it's also very big, but it's truth, consent af, gagging, if that makes u uncomfortable we are sorry, if u were here for the lasagna meme ur a true reader, this is filth, thought we should tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvckypeople/pseuds/lvckypeople, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: As it happens, making Nicole hard at work comes with repercussions.Or,The one where Waverly sends a nude, Nicole gets angry and they both get rewarded.





	bad moves and better consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have been waiting for this, and here it is. Enjoy.
> 
> If you'd like to see us collab again, send us things. We are eager to provide.

For what it was worth, Waverly Earp did not tend to find herself on her knees too often in the past. Not with Champ, not with any of her previous boyfriends (as much as they had attempted to goad her into it).

Nicole Haught changed her ideals in more ways than one.

A choked whimper pours from her lips as her throat tightens around the cock she’s deepthroated. Her hips beg to stagger, desperate to roll against the toy inside her in an attempt to alleviate the building pressure in her core. “Stay still,” Nicole snaps from above her, hands fisted in her hair. “You know you don’t come until daddy does.”

Waverly nods and bobs her head over the cock as Nicole’s eyes roll into the back of her head against her ministrations. She wants to moan in an attempt to let Nicole know that the toy inside of her is nothing but delicious torture, driving her delirious with every second Nicole denies her from using it.

 _If you’re going to suck me off, you don’t get to move on it_ , Nicole had said, fingers twining through Waverly’s hair as she forced her neck to crane back and look at her. _Only good girls get to do both, and you know that your behavior today was unacceptable._

Sending Nicole nudes while she was at work and could do virtually nothing about it had been a good idea in _theory_ , Waverly had supposed, but then Nicole had gotten home with a fire in her eyes and a strain in the hem of her pants, and maybe, Waverly concluded, it _hadn’t_ been a good idea.

No, it had been an _excellent_ idea.

Her hips cant of their own accord as Nicole thumbs over a switch in the palm of her hand. She wants to stay still, wants to earn her reward like the good girl she is, but the vibrations Nicole controls inside her are too much and she lets her hips rock into them as her tongue lavishes the tip of Nicole’s cock, drawing precome into her mouth like the delicacy it is.

“ _Waverly_ ,” Nicole snarls. The vibrations cease and her spine, once rigid with pleasure, slumps. The hand that winds through her hair yanks her back and cranes her head up. Nicole glowers at her. “If you’re wanting to come at _all_ within the next month, you’d better behave yourself. I have no qualms against putting you on no touch and coming over your face every morning if that’s what you need to learn your lesson.”

Admittedly, her arousal puddles on the floor at the thought.

Nicole’s other hand wraps around the base of her cock as she rolls her eyes in what Waverly assumes was initially faux annoyment but has transformed into a derived sort of pleasure as one hand strokes herself and the other forces Waverly’s head back. “Grind, baby,” she murmurs. It’s not a question.

Ever so desperate to please, Waverly does. The vibrations have not returned but she doesn’t need them; the thought of having Nicole on her tongue when she finishes is enough to nearly send her over the edge then and there; the dildo working against her helps.

She’s not brave enough to learn forward and taste Nicole herself, not after the mood she’s in today, but it’s enough to open her mouth and wait for her reward.

She dreams about it, having Nicole come down her throat; there are times where she wakes up in such a state she has to leave the room to stop herself from waking Nicole, crawling to straddle her thighs and peel her sweatpants down, take her down her throat until there are tears in her eyes and come against her tongue.

The last time she’d managed to wrap her lips around Nicole while she finished had been two weeks ago— _much_ too long in her opinion.

She can tell Nicole is close, canting her hips against her hand and biting her lips to try to stifle her moans as her thumb swipes over the slit at the tip of her cock. It will never be as good as Waverly’s tongue, no, but it’s enough with the vision of her kneeled before her, hilt deep on a dildo, to send her over the edge. Permission is something Nicole reiterates almost every time so she forces her own lips between her teeth and bites until she’s sure there must be blood to stave off her own orgasm.

“Mouth open,” Nicole snarls as her hips buck against her hand again. “Unless you don’t want to taste me?”

The shake of Waverly’s head borderlines desperate; craving Nicole is a beautiful torture that she can’t deny herself anymore.

The beginning of Nicole’s orgasm doubles her over and her hand yanks Waverly’s head so far back by her hair that her scalp will be sore tomorrow morning, but the pain is so delicious, so delirious, that her tongue reaches out and waits for her reward, desperate.

This is always the best part, where she gets to take Nicole back down her throat while she finishes and work her shaft until there’s absolutely nothing left that she can give.

But, the warmth of Nicole’s release doesn’t hit her tongue, and she registers why when the first bead of hot come hits her upper lip, another on her cheek and oh _god_ Nicole is coming all over her face.

Nicole is a fucking _vision_ above her. She glances up, focusing on Nicole, and she feels the slightest bit closer to her own orgasm at the sight of Nicole’s head thrown back, light sweat layering her neck. Her hand is still moving, milking her length as she empties and empties and _empties_ and _jesus,_ there’s a lot of it. It doesn’t surprise her though, because Nicole has come in her mouth countless times and Waverly spends lengthy amounts of time with her lips wrapped around the head, tongue curling and lapping at the fluids spilling from Nicole’s cock.

If anything, she _lives_ for those moments.

Having all of that fluid _on_ her rather than in her mouth or inside her is a different matter, but it's one that she doesn't even remotely dislike either.

It's one that Nicole refused to do at first, because having Waverly kneeling so submissively in front of her is something she _had_ to be certain they both wanted, and that she wasn't going too far or making Waverly feel uncomfortable.

Waverly likes it, loves it even, because it _is_ somewhat humiliating to have Nicole come on her face like this, but it turns her on more than it probably should.

“God,” Nicole gasps quietly, release starting to die down. “You look so good like that.”

Waverly’s whimpering, and Nicole remembers that toy attached to the floor that she's impaled on, unable to move because Nicole had said so.

That power play makes Nicole ache, her cock twitches at the thought, and she’s desperate, now. Desperate to pick Waverly up, drop her onto the bed and slam inside her at a force that can only draw the loudest and filthiest of moans from Waverly's throat. And the feeling of being inside her, the warmth and the tightness, it's incomparable.

But she can’t have that yet. Because Waverly is still staring up at her.

“Go on, princess.” Nicole presses the pad of her thumb to Waverly's cheek, swiping a drop of herself and sliding it into Waverly's mouth. Her eyes close briefly at the feeling; hot, wet, eager tongue lapping greedily at the fluid. “Be a good little slut for daddy and fuck yourself on that cock for me.”

Waverly groans loud, pulling upwards and sinking back down _hard_. Mixed with the fingers that slip over her stomach, over soft skin and down to slide and press and rub against her clit, even Nicole is surprised by how quickly she comes.

She whines as she hits her peak, and Nicole’s fingers tangle in her hair, rub and massage gently at the back of her head. “Good girl.”

Nicole helps her when she stands, or, tries to. As soon as she straightens her legs she feels weak, and Nicole grips her forearms to hold her steady.

For a split second _Nicole_ comes back to the surface.

“You okay? Want to keep going or do you want to relax and cuddle?”

Waverly's heart skips, beats a little harder in her chest. As appealing as that _does_ sound, Nicole hasn’t been inside her yet, instead just silicone that was only somewhat warm because Waverly had been so wet. But Nicole, she slides inside hot and desperate every time and it's so, _so_ much better.

She nods, shy and timid but certain of what she wants. “Keep going.”

And just like that, her daddy is the one lifting her onto the bed and not _Nicole_. She hits the mattress heavy and her legs open on instinct. Nicole’s between them in a heartbeat, spreading them even further with her hands and drinking in the sight of her as she stands at the edge of the bed and marvels. “Beautiful,” she whispers. “You’re fucking stunning.”

Waverly’s flexibility has never ceased to amaze her, but she’s the last one to complain when her knees are up to her shoulders and she’s practically panting, desperate to be filled, hands clawing at the sheets in wait. “Please, baby, please,” she murmurs. Her breath heaves from her chest in heavy pants. “Please, inside, I need you in me.”

It’s a bit of self-inflicted torture to rut up against Waverly without entering her, to slide her cock between the wetness that exudes from her, but the image of Waverly’s eyes rolling into the back of her head, a vein in her neck flaring, that almost makes the wait worth it.

She lets herself drag between Waverly for another second or so, just enough to work up the tension, just enough to trick Waverly into believing that this is how she’ll be getting off—it’s not a stretch. Waverly can practically come from just a look and the word _babygirl_ whispered into her ear on a good day; she’s absolutely come from rutting up against Nicole before.

But work had been a _torturous_ game when she’d gotten the snapchat from Waverly before she’d even managed to finish her morning coffee. Her mind had been elsewhere, expecting a photo of Calamity Jane sprawled in the nearest patch of sunlight or Wynonna passed out on the couch cradling a bottle of jack, but her mug had hit the floor and shattered when instead she was met with the sight of skin, miles of it, with a pink nipple pinched between a thumb and a forefinger and Waverly’s face achingly out of view.

The caption of _hey daddy_ had honestly been overkill if she was trying to work Nicole up.

Waverly’s still mewling form her place on the bed, toes curling as she attempts to derive whatever pleasure she can from the feel of Nicole’s cock against her clit.

When Nicole’s hips leave her she launches into another tirade of _please_ ’s and _baby_ ’s in a desperate attempt to get what she needs.

And, well. Nicole is only too happy to oblige.

In a second their hips have met against and Waverly’s eyes are rolling into the back of her head in delight as the stretch begins to fill her; Nicole’s not small by any means, easily the largest Waverly has ever had, and a strangled cry forces itself from her throat as Nicole begins to rut up against her mercilessly.

The sound of their hips slapping together, the constant stretch of Nicole’s cock, is almost enough to send Waverly over the edge before she’s ready; it had been so long since this had happened and she was going to make it last if it damn near killed her. “Fuck, fuck, yes baby, _fuck_.”

Nicole’s hips have become erratic as her fingers dig into the undersides of Waverly’s legs to keep her open. She knows Nicole is close, and moreover, knows how hard she’s fighting to stave it off.

Maybe it’ll get her in trouble, but only the best kind, and she’s _missed_ this, missed the stretch of Nicole’s cock buried to the hilt inside her, missed the feeling of Nicole’s come inside her as their bodies entangle. So maybe it’ll get her in trouble, but if the snapchat that morning had been any indication of the consequence, then it sure as hell would be worth it.

“ _Daddy!_ ” She cries into Nicole’s ear, fingernails sinking into the flesh of Nicole’s back as they move. Nicole’s hips stutter and there’s a loud groan, and Waverly comes once, and she almost, _almost_ comes again when she registers what’s happening.

Nicole’s coming. And she’s buried inside Waverly.

Nicole’s hips jolt and she ruts hard into Waverly, a force stronger than before, and Nicole’s fingers slip and press on her clit. Waverly falls into another release and Nicole is still coming, emptying everything she has to give deep inside her.

Waverly keens and a loud whimper of distress leaves her throat when Nicole pulls out, leaving her desperate and needy as her muscles clench around nothing. She wants Nicole back inside, she wants Nicole to come inside her again, whispering the filthiest things in her ear as she switches from biting into her neck and running her teeth along Waverly’s clavicle.

“That was a bad, _bad_ move, princess,” Nicole hisses. Hands that once bit into her hips leave and scour the bed. “Calling me daddy so I’d come inside you?”

Waverly opens her mouth to protest even though she knows there’s little she could say—it’s true and she’s not ashamed of it—when Nicole stuffs something between her teeth and uses her hand to close her jaw over it.

“If you can’t watch your own mouth, I’m going to have to watch it for you,” Nicole tsks. Her tongue rolls over her gag; it’s damp and tastes like fabric and another wave of wetness coats the insides of her thighs as she realizes.

Nicole gagged her with her own arousal soaked underwear.

It takes another second to realize Nicole is talking. “Hands and knees, princess. I won’t ask again.”

Waverly’s moan is caught and muffled by the wet fabric in her mouth and she flips, lifting into the vulnerable position she and Nicole love _so_ much and she _presents._ Nicole is appreciative of that sight, Waverly knows this; there’s always a noise when she gets in position, sometimes a low growl, others an intake of breath, but at times like these, when Nicole is _angry_ it’s always something verbal, something that makes Waverly drip down her thighs and beg to be taken.

“Mmhmm, that’s right,” she mutters. Her hand reaches to Waverly’s hip and she steps forward, much closer than before, close enough for Waverly to feel the heat of Nicole’s length against her inner thigh and she whimpers when the fluids pooling at the tip of Nicole’s cock, the ones lathering the slit, making the sight mouth-watering, press and drip and _mix_ with her own.

 _Jesus,_ she pushes back, just a little, _I can’t do this anymore._

Nicole’s smirking, she can sense it, and the hard cock pressing into the muscle of her thigh is moved and she whines for a _second_ before she feels the tip, hot and wet, slide against the wet between her thighs.

She’s not expecting Nicole to push inside yet, no, Nicole won’t give her that relief so soon.They’d been in a similar situation before, where Nicole was pissed off, standing behind her with her cock hard and straining to sink inside Waverly at a formidable, relentless pace. It had taken a while, Nicole teasing her to no end and to the point where the second the head of her cock brushed her clit, Waverly had come. So no, she knows there’s more punishment ahead, and even though she’s desperate, hungry and _aching_ for it, Nicole isn’t about to give in and deliver.

Maybe it’s better like that.

What she doesn’t expect is the hand in her hair, yanking her backwards so she’s only on her knees, cock planted and unmoving as it presses hard between her legs, and her back is pressed to Nicole’s front.

Nicole leans around, sinks her teeth into Waverly’s neck and reaches around with her free hand to remove the panties. Waverly can only taste herself, and it shouldn’t turn her on but _jesus,_ when Nicole had shoved them between her teeth and forced her to keep them there, she couldn’t dislike it. Not even slightly. She even _misses_ it. But she would never tell Nicole that.

The panties are dropped for a second, and Nicole’s knuckles brush against Waverly’s jaw, clenched where Nicole’s teeth brush against the bright purple bruise blooming over the tendons in her neck.

“If you’re going to act like a slut, I may as well treat you like one.” It’s growled, hot and dangerous. Nicole’s fingers wipe at the liquid on Waverly lip. Her mouth had been open, drooling at Nicole’s behavior, she’d had Nicole come on her face _and_ she’d had her own panties in her mouth so it was likely the drop on her lips was a mixture of the three. Nicole shudders. “Open that pretty mouth again for me, princess.”

Waverly does, tongue flicking over teeth. She knows what’s coming, and it definitely isn’t her just yet.

“You always look so good sucking my cock, baby.” Nicole purrs in her ear, the hand that had fallen back to her hip reaching around and further down. Waverly gasps when she makes contact with her clit, making lights circles. “That tongue drives me insane.” Nicole’s cock twitches, another stream of precome slips out from the tip and _god,_ Waverly can feel it sliding against her thighs. “You should put your mouth to good use again for me, how does that sound, darlin’?”

“Yes!” Waverly gasps, exasperated. “Please.”

“Please what?” Nicole whispers, dark and hungry. She’s digging herself a hole here, she _knows_ what a particular name does to her, the idea of Waverly submitted beneath her, presenting and begging to be pounded, she knows it’ll wreck her, too. But fuck, it’s worth it. Waverly’s a brat, yes, but she’s doing so well.

“Please,” she whimpers. “Please, Daddy. Let me serve you.”

Nicole almost sputters, but holds her own and grins instead. Waverly can feel the pull of lips where they move to smirk against her ear. “Serving me, serving _Daddy_ like the little whore you are? Is that right?”

“Yes!”

Nicole decides that’s enough.

Her fingers slip into Waverly’s mouth, lips and tongue soaking them and wrapping tight around them immediately, so eagerly Nicole’s stomach drops. Waverly is moaning around them, too. Keening and whimpering and pushing her ass back against Nicole, who’s too so delirious with want that she can’t even be mad at her for it.

When Nicole pulls her fingers out, Waverly wants to chase them, but both hands are back on her hips and she’s being pushed back down on to all fours, the cock between her legs stiff and so, _so_ incredibly warm. One of Nicole’s hands leaves her waist and Waverly just knows that it’s time now, time to get what she’s wanted. What she still wants.

Nicole grips the base of her cock and pulls back, away from where it’s lodged against Waverly’s clit, and moves to her entrance and she’s so wet, so deliciously wet, that it’d be so easy to just rut inside all at once. Nicole is big, she knows this and if Waverly’s appreciation for how full she feels with Nicole inside her is any indication, Waverly knows it too. Usually Nicole waits a little bit, not pushing in as hard and as quickly as she could, but she thinks maybe Waverly is ready now.

No. She _knows._

Her tip presses, she slips the head inside and Waverly moans, beautifully as always.

And then Nicole pulls out, and before Waverly can whine in distress, she’s pushing forward frantically, burying herself all the way to the hilt inside Waverly and _fuck._ It’s warm and tight and somewhat, somehow, better than it usually is. Waverly hadn’t expected it, and the resistance was so tight around Nicole as she forced herself in.

And now she rests, and Waverly is stretched around and screaming for her to move, to start properly fucking her, but Waverly feels too good.

“Shut up,” Nicole growls. She searches and finds what she needs, grabbing the panties again and reaching forward to open Waverly jaw and clamp it shut around the warm fabric again. “I’ll fuck you when _I_ feel like it.”

She waits for any form of resistance from Waverly, any sign that she’s too cruel and should pull back and slather Waverly with kisses and love and remind her just how _good_ she is. (It is just a game, after all. A beautiful, delicious game).

Waverly whimpers, loud enough to be heard, and Nicole’s hand must have a mind of its own because the instinct is to slam down on Waverly’s ass, so hard it’s already left a mark. Waverly screams louder, so Nicole doesn’t stop and the blows keep coming, Nicole still hilted inside Waverly.

And then, Nicole starts thrusting. _Hard._

The noises drive Nicole insane, the ones where her pelvis slaps so hard against Waverly ass, and the ones of Waverly being so wet that she can hear herself moving, slamming, forcing her way deeper inside.

Waverly’s still screaming, and the smacks to her ass are less frequent, but harder. There’s an audible ripping noise and it makes Nicole’s head snap upwards. She’s met with ripped cotton, the sheets balled in Waverly’s fist no longer sheets, but rather, a ball from the fabric of the sheet held tightly in Waverly’s hand and a hole where that fabric _should_ be, but isn’t.

Nicole’s hands move back to Waverly’s hips to stop the spanking, and instead pumps her own hips harder, heavier, moving deeper and quicker inside Waverly’s tight heat.

Nicole growls at the pressure building at the base of her cock but ignores it, continuing to rut and pound and force every groan she can from Waverly’s lips. She reaches and yanks the panties to the floor. “Tell me, does this feel good?”

Waverly stutters and pushes back, desperate. “Yes. Yes! It’s so good, you’re so big and I-”

“That’s not what I asked.” _Though much appreciated._ “Do I feel good inside you?”

“Mmph, yes! Yesyesyes, so fucking good, Daddy.”

The pressure builds in her cock and she knows she’s going to come again.

“I want you to come, princess. I want you to scream for me. Do you think you can do that? Can you do that for Daddy?” Nicole’s movements are becoming erratic, still on trail, but faster. Messier.

Waverly clenches around the thick length inside her, milking it for everything it’s worth because she knows Nicole is about to come and she’s desperate, so damn desperate and _hungry_ for Nicole to come inside her.

“Please, Daddy,” she whimpers into the sheets. Waverly knows the punishment is over, the games are over now, it a play on who will come first. “Inside, please, inside.”

Nicole groans, thrusts against that ridge inside Waverly that makes her scream once more, and then Waverly is tightening, clenching around her as she screams her release, forcing Nicole to come, too.

There’s a lot of it, too. There always is, Waverly can never get enough and has mastered taking it all, now. In the beginning, the first time Nicole had come in her mouth, Waverly was so overwhelmed that she couldn’t even swallow it all, instead, some of it spilled back out the sides of her mouth and her lips, mixed with her own saliva, back over to soak to Nicole’s cock. Now though, Nicole can watch her swallow every single drop without a single fault and feels nothing but pride.

Nicole is warm, that’s always the first sensation.

Waverly lives for that feeling, solely that feeling, and she clenches tighter, feels the hot liquid fill her. And when Nicole pulls out, when it slips out and starts to fall down her thighs and onto the sheets, Nicole can only watch it.

She wants to rut up against Waverly further but the vision of her on her knees, thighs shaking with pleasure and hair escaping her braid is enough to keep her in place. Hands drop to elbows on the mattress, over the tears in the sheets, as Waverly’s back arches to ride out the rest of her orgasm.

She lets her fingers snake over her thighs to hold her in place. _I’m still here, princess._

She waits until Waverly’s whole body has dropped to the mattress before leaning over and pressing gentle kisses to her shoulders and back, slick with sweat. “I’ll get the towel, baby. I’ve got you.”

Waverly makes a satisfied moan into the bed as goosebumps erupt over the skin of her back at Nicole’s touch.

She’s back in moments with a warm damp towel, running it over Waverly’s thighs and back. “There’s a bath running for when you’re ready and I’ve put the kettle on. Was I too rough with you? Did I hurt you?”

Waverly flops onto her back. Her face is relaxed, the hint of a smile ghosting across her lips as she pulls Nicole in for a kiss, and her next words are enough to melt Nicole’s heart.

“Only in the best ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit [lvckypeople](http://legittattooogun.tumblr.com/) or [paradoxicalconverse](http://please-say-nine.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
